EAW No Regards (2012)
Card Loser Will Have His Championship Retired; Must Be a Winner Dark Demon (World Heavyweight Champion) vs. Kawajai (EAW Answers World Champion) House of Horrors Match Alexander Da Vinci vs. Jaywalker EAW InterWire Championship Superior Quality 85 © vs. Diamond Cage EAW Unified Tag Team Championships Generation Next (Moonlight Predator & Pyrite) © vs. New Age Bandits (Zack Crash & Brian Titus) EAW Vixens Championship Cleopatra © vs. Sasha Fierce EAW Elite Championship #1 Contender's Match Ren Smyth vs. Hades the Hellraiser EAW InterWire Championship #1 Contender's Fatal 4-Way Match Rami vs. Suicidal VIP vs. Chris Elite vs. Aubrey Sinclair Results *2. Before the match started, Ren Smyth charges at Hades and hits a hard forearm smash to Hades' face after Hades enters the ring. *6. The finish of the match was ADV uses a Staple Gun on Jaywalker on top of a ladder but Jay got enraged, grab the staple gun and uses it on ADV. Jay then pushes ADV off the top of the ladder as ADV goes through 2 tables, 1 on fire, 1 with barbed wire, and 1 with light tubes. Jay then climbs down the ladder and then hops down and hooks ADV's leg and got the pinfall victory. After the match, Jaywalker rolls out of the ring, and he limps towards the door where referees are quickly unlocking it, and Jaywalker exits the cell. Referees then pull ADV out of the ring and put them on a stretcher and quickly rolling him to the back as janitors came out to clean up the mess. *7. During the match, Dark Demon insults Mr. DEDEDE who watched the match at a seat near the timekeeper table then spits right into the face of DEDEDE. Later in the match, Demon was crawling on the outside past DEDEDE then DEDEDE stands up from his chair then folds up his chair and smashes it into the spine of Dark Demon. DEDEDE continues his assault onto Dark Demon by any means necessary until he smashes a camera onto Dark Demon's face. DEDEDE then drags a downed Kawajai towards Demon and yelling at Kawajai to cover Demon. DEDEDE demands the referee make the count on the outside. The referee makes the count but Demon rolls a shoulder up at 2. DEDEDE was livid of how things turn out as he put Demon in the ring and a few minutes later, DEDEDE was gonna hit the Spear on Demon but Demon moved at the last second as DEDEDE landed on one of the turnbuckles as DEDEDE clutching his shoulder as Demon struggling to make it to his feet. Then later in the match, DEDEDE stabbed Demon in the back of the head with a large broken glass sheet piece as Demon was choking Kawajai with a steel chain. Moments later, DEDEDE hits the Spear onto Demon then drapes a knocked out Kawajai over Demon and Kawajai almost won the match and kept his title but Demon had a foot on the bottom rope. DEDEDE was gonna do something to Demon but DEDEDE got smacked in the back of the head by Prince of Phenomenal as POP ran out of the ring and go through the crowd as he celebrates of what he has done. At the end of the match, Kawajai hits the Dead End on Demon but then Heart Break Boy enters the ring and smashes a sledgehammer into the face of Kawajai. Kawajai goes down as HBB grabs Demon and tosses him on top of Kawajai. The ref makes the count as Demon gets the win and keeps his title unretired. After the match, HBB grabs the World Heavyweight Championship and hugs Demon in the middle of the ring. The camera pans to Mr.DEDEDE sitting on the ramp, with his hands in his hair looking on in shock. Demon celebrates on the top rope with his world title as the Project E.G.O theme plays as the event ends in a very shocking end for one title in EAW history and Project E.G.O getting much stronger than before. Miscellaneous *Before the first match of the night, WWEFan announced that the cell for the House of Horrors Match between Jaywalker and Alexander Da Vinci will be made out of barbed wire instead of its' normal steel wires. *EAW Vixens Champion Cleopatra and Jaywalker were together backstage as Jaywalker ask Cleo was ready for her match as Cleo know she was ready because she's Canadian and superior to all inferiors. Jay tells her that it ain't enough to beat an opponent like Sasha and the only way to truly beat her is to show no respect, no mercy, no regrets and make Sasha realize just WHO she is dealing with. He also said to Cleo to go into that match with the mindset to be brutal, to be as merciless as possible in that match. Cleo understands what Jay said to her as Jay said to her why he and Heart Break Boy have been so successful and why she, Troy Conway and Prince of Phenomenal will be too. Cleo thanked Jay as she hugs and walks off as Jay says No problems to himself. Jay then walks into his locker room and finds his entire locker room turned upside down, a 60-inch plasma screen TV destroyed, a couch ripped to shreds, diamond watches smashed all over the floor along with an expensive suit clogged into the nearby toilet as he shouts "WHAT THE HELL ?!?!!?" Undefined then walks in and takes a look in the locker room as Jay darting an evil look at Undefined. Jay asks Undefined "What do you want?" as Undefined says nothing as Alexander Da Vinci told him to send Jaywalker a message and the message was Burial. Undefined quickly dashes away before Jay can react. Jay reacted furiously as he shouted, "Vinci, I’LL SHOW HIM A BURIAL, I WAS BURYING BEFORE IT WAS COOL!!!!" Jay kick things all over the place in anger. *Dark Demon was pissed off due to not having his locker room keys and can't enter his locker room before his match. NEW EAW Undisputed Tag Team Champions New Age Bandits (Zack Crash & Brian Titus) tried to make Dark Demon but no success as Dark Demon got more pissed off than before. *EAW Champion Kawajai was in his locker room doing pushups with Masters shouting at him "GO YOU PUSSY! DO 50 MORE!! I BET YOU CAN’T! YOU’RE SOFT! JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!" Kawajai stops and cocks his fist. The reason why Masters said that because he wants Kawajai to get motivated and due to being a big match for Kawajai, Masters want to know if Kawajai is all in. Kawajai then felt that Masters didn't even know him. Masters then told him "I know you plenty, Kawajai. But what I don’t know is if you’re fully invested in this match. Seven months, kid. Seven months you’ve carried this title and if you have any doubts heading into this matchup, you might as well not even show up." Kawajai then that beaten better and tonight should be no different but Masters knew that the main event is ain't only about him but when titles get put on the line, the entire history surrounding them became involved. If Kawajai throws away all of the history surrounding it because of ego getting in the way. Kawajai doesn't worry about anything as tonight won't be any different than the last seven months because he's counting on it. Kawajai walks out of the room and heads down the backstage halls until he meets face to face with Mr. DEDEDE. Kawajai about to say something until DEDEDE grabs Kawajai's hand and shakes it as he says to Kawajai "Make me proud, kid." DEDEDE walks off as Kawajai heads into the curtains. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2012